


Drink And The Devil

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Cup Of Coffee [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Binge Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Does nothing ever last foreverDoes everybody sleep alone





	Drink And The Devil

“Come on, guys,” Hayley protested as Dave snatched the bottle from her grasp. “Just one more.”

David shook his head. “I’m sorry, Hayley. I only agreed to this on the strict understanding that I would get to calculate the maximum intake of alcohol for each of us, and you actually reached yours a couple of drinks ago.”

“Spoilsport,” she muttered under her breath, then reluctantly rose to her feet and started to collect her things. “I’m off to bed then. See you tomorrow.”

“Sleep tight,” Dave waved after her, half mocking, half serious. For all that he only seemed to care about himself, he appeared to be relatively fond of his intern on occasion. “I think we both still have a couple of drinks to go,” he announced cheerfully, immediately went about to fixing his own.

David followed suit, wisely decided to go easier on the rum this time around. It was all for science, Dave had pointed out earlier; science, and marketing research. The truth was that he felt lighter than he had in years, and while he knew well enough that was only due to the temporary influence of alcohol, he was more than willing to take what he got without complaining.

“Kingsley is such an idiot,” Dave laughed as he nursed his drink. “Why bother with all those god-awful concoctions, when you could just stick to plain, delicious rum?”

David hummed, noncommittally, and took a careful sip of his drink. This one was pretty good, actually; he made a mental note of it, for future reference. “Sugarcane is quite the useful resource,” he noted, absent-mindedly. “There are so many products that depend entirely on the growth of Ultra-Ade crops, and that’s just another reason why we need to remain on good terms with Jonathan Kingsley, no matter what.”

“Kingsley’s a right old bastard,” Dave chuckled. “His daughter, on the other hand, is quite the woman – could snap you like a dry twig, if you get what I mean.”

“Yes, well,” David cleared his throat, starting to feel vaguely uncomfortable. “I thought you said you didn’t like her.”

“Best five minutes of my life, I tell you,” Dave winked, suggestively. “Though I wouldn’t go anywhere near her dental clinic, if I were you.”

“Gross,” he shrugged, sipping at his drink. He was suddenly reminded of the night before The Incident, shuddered as bittersweet memories presented themselves like ghosts from the past. He didn’t want to think of Colin; in point of fact, he didn’t want to think of anything at all. Ten years were a bit of a dry spell, even for him; and yet, on balance, even that was a far better cry from all the inevitable complications and misery that came with pursuing a romantic relationship. He sighed, shook his head, and downed the rest of his cocktail in one gulp.

Dave stared at him for a long moment, looked as if he was debating something in the privacy of his head. “You know, I was thinking,” he started, weighing each word as he spoke. “We could go back to mine, watch one of those old discs from the culture department.”

“Um, yeah, I guess?” David nodded in some confusion, stood up as Dave placed his still half full glass back on the table. Neither of them uttered a word as they walked to Dave’s quarters, nor as they settled on what he optimistically called a settee.

It had been ages since he’d last watched anything in video format, and most of it had been science related anyway. They were barely ten minutes into what he vaguely assumed had to be classified as science fiction, but was horribly inaccurate on multiple levels, when he felt the unmistakable weight of Dave’s hand just above his knee.

Oh. So that was what Dave had in mind, and he should probably have figured out right from the start, really. It wasn’t as if Colin hadn’t used the same tactic on him on several occasions, even though he hadn’t exactly been complaining at the time.

The hand moved up his thigh, just a little, sending a jolt of want through his body; he suddenly decided that this wasn’t one of the worst ideas Dave had ever had, and one he didn’t find particularly difficult to get behind. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax, let out a shaky breath as the touch inched closer to its intended goal.

After a decade of forced celibacy, this was probably as nice as it got, and one endorphin-addled part of his brain prompted him to try and make the best of it. Dave didn’t push him back when he leaned in for a kiss, as he’d half expected; their breaths mingled for one long moment, before Dave huffed and took control of the kiss.

“No strings attached, hey?” Dave warned him as he reached for the buttons of his shirt, and he couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree. That made things a hell of a lot easier, if his past experience was anything to go by; that way, they would both get what they needed, then simply get on with their lives.

“You could use some meat on your bones,” Dave teased him, but his amused smile looked more genuine than any he’d ever seen on his face.

He shrugged out of his shirt, let Dave rest his weight on top of him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Orange Liqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978929) by [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch)




End file.
